This invention relates generally to portable heating appliances and, more particularly, is directed to a novel solder iron.
Solder irons which solder electrical circuits are widely known. Such solder irons have heating means within a housing, and a reduced diameter metal tip extending from the housing, the tip being heated by the heating means. The heating means is electric. Accordingly, current is supplied to the solder iron from an electric outlet, thereby requiring an electric supply cord and a plug connected to the electric heating means.
This is disadvantageous from a number of respects. First, if there is no electric outlet, soldering can not be performed. Second, the use of an electric cord restricts movement of the user and may be dangerous if it becomes tangled or the like.
Curling irons which heat the barrel with a portable fuel source, such as a catalytic gas, are also well known. The catalytic converters thereof are powered by butane or similar type gases which may take the form of replaceable or refillable cartridges. Such portable curling irons are widely used, and may be conveniently used almost anywhere.
Catalytic burners for portable curling irons suffer from several disadvantages. First, they are slow to heat and expensive to manufacture, which are clearly undesirable. Additionally, if the temperature runs too high, the platinum catalyst sinters, reducing surface area, which reduces life.
Still further, catalytic converters can suffer from "hot spots" which can render them dangerous.